


This Deliverance

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Language, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel is feeling abandoned.





	This Deliverance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Daniel stared at Jack, not wanting him to go back to DC. Sure he was grateful Jack had shown up to SGC as soon as he heard his archeologist was injured on PX-some-damn-place, but Daniel wasn't ready for him to go back. Even worse, Daniel didn't know how to tell Jack to stay.

 

"Daniel?" Jack asked. Why he sounded hopeful Daniel couldn't fathom. Daniel couldn't fathom anything past his own misery and his inability to tell the man he loved to stay. Physically he hurt. A staff weapon to the leg was nothing to shout about. Mentally he felt like he did when his parents died.

 

Abandoned. 

 

Daniel never thought he would associate that word with Jack, but it had been stuck in his mind ever since Jack packed up the house and left, leaving Daniel feeling like an orphan all over again. Even with promises of waiting, that orphaned little boy was perched on the grown up Daniel Jackson's shoulder, whispering, "Again, again you have been left behind by someone who loves you."

 

The walls were coming up around Daniel, those self protecting walls he used when he didn't want to hurt anymore. Once the walls were up, he wouldn't be able to say what he needed to say.

 

"Daniel."

 

His mind said it. No. NO. Please, don't go. His mouth wouldn't follow along. His mouth was having no part in this...this pathetic madness. Just let him go, the orphan perched on his shoulder whispered into his ear. 

 

FUCK THAT, something inside Daniel screamed. Screamed so loudly Daniel visibly flinched.

 

"Jack. Jack?" It was barely a whisper. A begging.

 

A warm finger under his chin made him look at Jack, and that was it. Gravity kicked in and the tears that had threatened to fall, fell. 

 

"Jack. Please don't leave me," Daniel begged just as quietly. "Please." He then bowed his head, waiting for his deliverance.

 

None came. Or, if it did, it was in the strong, solid arms of Jack, wrapping around him gently, holding him tightly, securely. Like the body attached wasn't leaving, wasn't letting go.

"Jack, please..." Daniel sobbed helplessly, prepared to beg if he had to, anything to stop this abandonment.

 

"Shhh," Jack said, rocking him slowly, tucking Daniel's face against his neck. "It's okay, baby. I'm not leaving you." he said gently, pressing a kiss onto Daniel's temple. "I am here until you are better, then we figure out what we're gonna do. I don't want to be away from you any longer, I can't. I can't do it anymore."

 

Daniel heard Jack's gentle murmurings as he was rocked securely in his arms. Among his sobs Daniel admitted to the same thing: he couldn't do it anymore, either. He couldn't handle being abandoned again, he couldn't stand to be away from the strong arms that held him close and safe, he couldn't stand to be away from the man who loved him and who was his home.

 

Daniel felt his head being lifted and his tear-filled eyes lighted on Jack's tear covered face.

 

"I'm yours," Jack said, kissing Daniel. "I retired before I left. Paperwork's all done."

 

"You...you...really?"

 

Jack smiled, giving each of Daniel's swollen eyes a feather light kiss. "The Air Force had me long enough. It's your turn."

 

Daniel didn't know what to say. His mouth was on hiatus again. His mind was screaming for joy, yet his mouth wasn't willing to play along. Regardless. 

 

Happy and content, he wrapped his arms around Jack, his home. Finally. His home was going to stay.

 

The little orphan boy on his shoulder fled away.


End file.
